<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Don’t You Believe Me by GabrielBubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385214">Why Don’t You Believe Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielBubbles/pseuds/GabrielBubbles'>GabrielBubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Big Brother Raphael, Crying Gabriel, Dean and Sam have story time with Gabriel, Dean is not impressed with Chuck, Gabriel is still pretty young, It’s funny af, Lucifer and Michael are “teens”, M/M, Raphael is like a pre teen, Sam gets pissy, Sleepy Cuddles, chuck is a good dad, maybe 7 or 8, siblings are assholes, what is this bullshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielBubbles/pseuds/GabrielBubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story time with Gabriel usually is funny until Dean asked if he has ever got into trouble for something he didn’t do. Gabriel, of course, wants to expose his father and he tells about the time he gets in trouble for something he didn’t do and Chuck doesn’t believe him.</p>
<p>Chuck is sitting on the couch next to Sam with a red face.</p>
<p>(Note: the beginning before the actual story is just crack and not written well tbh you can skip it if you don’t like it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester Castiel, Gabriel/God | Chuck Shurley, Sam Winchester/Gabriel, the archangels and god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Don’t You Believe Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Middle/end is a bit repetitive sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new disfunctional family is in the ‘Dean Cave’. Why is it disfunctional? Well, it does have Satan himself in it. Dean Winchester, one of the only humans, sat down next to God Himself. “Story time!” Dean shouted. He moved so that his legs where on Chuck’s, God, lap and his head was resting on the arm rest of the couch, a pillow behind it.</p>
<p>Castiel, an angel and Dean’s not-by-law-but-by-family husband, lays himself on top of Dean and put his face in Dean’s neck. Sam, Dean’s younger brother, fake gaged. “Ew.”</p>
<p>“Shut up Sammy! You have a whole ass archangel on your lap. You don’t get to say shit.”</p>
<p>Sam stuck his tongue out at him. “Ok anyway, last time we heard about what really was said between Mary and Gabriel. What story today?” Michael, the oldest archangel, spoke up.</p>
<p>“Ooo! Ok, ok. I got it. Gabriel, was there ever a time where you got into trouble for something you didn’t do?” Dean asked like an excited little kid.</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Obviously.” Dean pouted. Yes pouted. “Ok fine! I’ll tell you about the time Raph, Luci, and Mike blamed breaking a bowl on me.”</p>
<p>Raphael gasped from the arm chair. “Don’t you fucking dare brother!”</p>
<p>“Try me bitch!”</p>
<p>Chuck faceplates and sighed heavily. “Can we not?”</p>
<p>Gabriel flipped his Father off. “It all started when Michael thought it would be the best idea in the history of ideas...”</p>
<p>“It was not my idea!”</p>
<p>“Was too!”</p>
<p>“It was Lucifer’s!”</p>
<p>Lucifer gasped and picked his head up off of Michael’s lap. “It was not! It was all yours! Don’t blame it one me asshole!” Michael huffed but went back to playing with Lucifer’s hair.</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Anyway! It start with Michael’s, and I quote, bestestest idea ever...”</p>
<p>[That weird screen thing that every tv/movie thing has where the playback happens]<br/>[As the music]</p>
<p>“What the hell is happening?” Sam yelled over the music. Gabriel hushed him with his lips.</p>
<p>[Back to the music and wave shit]</p>
<p>Guys, Daddy said we can’t be in here! Let’s leave before we get in trouble!” Gabriel tugged at Michael’s robe and gave him the best puppy dog eyes he could. “Please? Daddy will get mad.” </p>
<p>Michael ignored his scared brother and giggled as Lucifer commented on one of the shapes of something their dad was working on. “Gabriel, stop being a baby and shut up.” Raphael poked Gabriel’s side.</p>
<p>“I’m not a baby Raphy!” Gabriel shouted and stomped his foot. Just because he was the youngest doesn’t mean he was a baby! “Luci Daddy said no touch!” Gabriel shrieked suddenly.</p>
<p>Lucifer picked something up and looked at it. Lucifer scoffed. “He’s not gonna know unless if we break something.” Lucifer put the thing back down and flicked Gabriel’s forehead.</p>
<p>Gabriel rubbed the stop while glaring at his brothers. “He will know! He always does!” Gabriel argued. It was true, basically every time something happened, He knew who and what happened. There where those times where he didn’t but it doesn’t happen often.</p>
<p>Michael grabs Gabriel’s stuffed platypus and called Lucifer and Raphael to get their attention. “Raph, go long!” Raphael smirked at walked backwards a few feet and Michael threw the platypus in his direction. Raphael throw it at Lucifer and then to Michael.</p>
<p>It went in that order and Gabriel stood in the middle yelling at them with little tears in his eyes. “Give him back! Stop it!” Gabriel did a pathetic attempt of flying to get his toy back. Michael was too distracted with looking at Gabriel, he was a bit close to one of the statues, to notice the stuffed animal flying past his head and knocking over a bowl.</p>
<p>This bowl was supposed to do something, like save someone’s life or whatever. The bowl seemed to fall in slow motion as the four looked with horror. The blow came down with a loud crash and broke into a million pieces. “WHAT WAS THAT!? WHO IS IN THERE!?” A loud, angry, voice boomed from down the hall. Lucifer pushed Gabriel over to the mess right before Chuck walked in. It was dead silent. “Who. Broke. It.”</p>
<p>Chuck’s anger made all of heaven shake. The four shiver at the tone Chuck used. Very rarely do they get Chuck mad, but when he does, it’s very scary.<br/>
Raphael was the first to say something. </p>
<p>“Gabriel did. He got mad at Michael because he told him to leave the room. Gabriel throw his platypus and it hit the bowl. Michael wasn’t fast enough to grab it. The only reason Lucifer and I where in here was because we where with Michael before he heard Gabriel going throw stuff and looking at things.” Gabriel shrieked and was shut up by Chuck’s look.</p>
<p>If Chuck did know what really happened and was just asking to see if the truth would be told, he would have been impressed, pissed at his second youngest, but impressed. The lie came right out of Raphael’s ass. “Michael, Lucifer, is this true?” Michael wouldn’t lie. Would he?</p>
<p>Michael looked at his Father’s eyes and, without a jump or the heart or anything else to show lying, said “Yes. Gabriel didn’t want to leave and was being a brat.”</p>
<p>“Yes Father. This is true.”</p>
<p>Gabriel was on the floor now, sobbing his little heart out, his wings covering his body. There was no way Chuck would believe him now. “Daddy no I didn’t! Mikey, Luci, and Raphy where being butt heads and I tried to make them leave!” Gabriel sobbed hysterically.</p>
<p>Chuck breathed in deeply in an attempt to not slap Gabriel’s mouth for saying butt heads. Chuck gave him the scariest glare Gabriel has ever got (Dean Winchester will some day beat that look) and Gabriel knew it was over for him. “Gabriel, I do NOT want to hear it! Go to my office and stand in the fucking corner!”Gabriel sobbed. Chuck has never cursed at him before.</p>
<p>“Mikey tell him! Please!” Gabriel clutched Parry, the stuffed animal, to his chest as he made a slow walk to the door, his six tiny wings dragging on the floor. Michael didn’t even look at him. Gabriel sobbed the entire walk to his Father’s office and stood in the corner.</p>
<p>Chuck sighed and turned to the oldest three. “Thank you boys. You can leave now.” They left without a word. Chuck turned to the mess and took a deep breath. He will calm Himself down by cleaning this or else Gabriel’s punishment will cross that thin lie of abuse and punishment.<br/>
___</p>
<p>Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael go to the other side of heaven and close the door of one of the rooms. “Oh shit. I can’t believe we just did that. You know how much trouble we will get in of he finds out we are lying?” Lucifer whispers.</p>
<p>Raphael picked at his nail. “Gabriel’s probably not gonna look at us for a long time.” He mentally beat himself up. The only reason he said what he said was because he didn’t want to get in trouble himself and get a nice spanking.</p>
<p>Michael was quite. There is a good ten minutes of ether saving Gabriel or actually going through with this. The three looked at each other and at the door. Facing their Father now is worse then facing him three minutes ago. But, Gabriel would be getting the worst beating to date for his self if they don’t say something. But, they will get one even worse.</p>
<p>Oh no. They really don’t want ether thing to happen. They don’t go. They don’t want to have Chuck’s disappointment burn into their skulls or his harsh hand to touch their bottoms. They just hope for the best for Gabriel. They will make it up to him one day. “We should clean something?” Lucifer said more like a question. “Dad always says the truth always comes out and if we clean it may not be that bad?”<br/>
___</p>
<p>Gabriel was sobbing historically and promising himself he won’t ever say he loves his brothers again. They where supposed to protect him, not get him into trouble with Daddy. Chuck walks into the room and Gabriel cries harder. “Gabriel, I do not want to hear a thing from you from now on. Do I make myself clear?”</p>
<p>Gabriel breathed in, trying to calm his sobs and nodded. “Y-yes si-sir.” He managed. Parry was practically folded in half by how hard Gabriel was holding him.</p>
<p>Chuck looked at the back of Gabriel’s head and saw how scared to boy was. Gabriel was shaking like a leaf, his wings showing how scared he was the most. Chuck fought the urge to hold his youngest and tell him it will be ok and He’s honestly not that mad. He could just make a new bowl. But He had to be scary today. He didn’t like it at all.</p>
<p>Maybe He should at least move Gabriel over to the small seat next to his big chair. “Gabriel, come here and sit.” Chuck bit out harsher then he meant. Gabriel made a slow walk to where Chuck was pointing, Parry still clutched to his chest. Gabriel sniffled a few times and let out little quite sobs here and there as Chuck ignored him and wrote on a piece of paper.</p>
<p>After about twenty minutes of completely ignoring Gabriel, Chuck sighed and picked the boy up. Gabriel flinched slightly, he was too caught up in his head. Gabriel was trying to tell himself to just get this punishment done and over with, but another part of him wanted to tell Chuck what really happened.</p>
<p>Chuck winced and His heart breaks as Gabriel flinched at His hands. Chuck thought for a moment as Gabriel looked down in His lap. “Gabriel, if you tell me the truth, it won’t be as bad. Go on. Tell me what Raphael told me.” Gabriel cried slightly.</p>
<p>“But that not wut happen! Mikey, Luci, and Raphy where being butt heads! I told you dat!” Chuck griped His chair at Gabriel’s use of words. “They where throwin Parry! Then Parry hit the bowl! It not my fault! Ask Parry!” Ah, Gabriel’s only allaby, a stuffed animal.</p>
<p>Chuck sighed and rubbed his temples. “Gabriel, your brothers all agreed on their story. I gave you the chance to tell me the truth. You could have very well made that story up during your time in the corner and sitting in the chair. I do not believe you. You just added five more spanks to your already ten and five with the belt for your mouth. Then soap to your mouth.”</p>
<p>Gabriel shook his head fast. Chuck was concerned for a second that Gabriel got whiplash. “Daddy no! They lie! Daddy please!” Big fat tears spilled over Gabriel whiskey colored eyes. Parry fell to the floor. </p>
<p>Chuck ignored His baby and bent him over His knee, snapped a belt into existence, and took a deep breath. He hated punishing His children, He really did, but it had to be done. Chuck pulled His hand away and back down onto Gabriel’s bum, making to belt come into contact with it.</p>
<p>Sense Gabriel has never had the belt, He kept the whips lighter then he normally would. Chuck was on his third hit when Gabriel covered his butt. Chuck wasn’t surprised. All four of the archangels do this when they get spankings. “Gabriel, remove your hands or you add on three to your hand spankings.” Chuck said to the sobbing and shaking boy. That was a lie. “Do not make me count little one.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sobbed as he removed his hands reluctantly. The two more hits came by fast and Chuck rolled his robes up to show a slightly pink butt. “Daddy no!” Gabriel didn’t like to go bare. He heard the hit before he felt it. Gabriel sobbed loudly, almost screaming, as the hits kept coming. “Dad-daddy st-oo-p! NOO-! DADDY STOP!” Gabriel cried and felt Chuck moved to hits from his butt to his thighs.</p>
<p>Now he wouldn’t be able to sit right for days. “Daddy no! Stop i-it! Daddy please! Daddy you meanie!” His cries get quieter as Chuck went a bit lighter, figuring out He was going a bit too hard on the boy.</p>
<p>Chuck stopped at exactly fifteen. Gabriel cried loudly as Chuck adjusted him and held the sobbing boy to His chest. “Come on baby. Just the soap left. It’s almost done.” Chuck promised and stood up slowly, careful to not touch the burning bum. He wasn’t a monster ok? He knew it hurt. He picked Parry up off the floor and passed him to His crying baby.</p>
<p>The walk to the bathroom was quick and Chuck set Gabriel down on the sink, and picked up the bar of soap. “Ok. Three minutes for calling your brothers butt heads twice and one for calling me a meanie while you where getting your spanking.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sniffled. “Because you are a meanie!” Gabriel argued. He was! He didn’t listen to Gabriel side and gave him the belt for something he didn’t even do!</p>
<p>“That’s one more minute young one. Five in all.” Chuck lifted a challenging eyebrow and dared the boy to add more. Gabriel rubbed the clearly tried eyes and glared right back but let Chuck place the soap in his mouth.</p>
<p>Chuck rubbed Gabriel’s wings soothingly as the five minutes went by slowly. When Chuck’s mental alarm went off, He slowly pulled the bar out and help Gabriel rinse as much as the soap He could put of the little one’s mouth. “There, all done.”</p>
<p>Gabriel broke down into sobs, loud and harsh, almost screaming. Chuck panicked slightly. He gently held Gabriel to His chest while sitting against the tub. “It’s ok baby. All done. I’m not mad anymore.” Gabriel just continued to cry loudly and harshly.</p>
<p>Chuck cursed Himself and looked down at Gabriel’s bum to make sure He didn’t do more damage then He thought. When He saw that it was just pretty red, He relaxed slightly. He started to hum to calm Gabriel down but he was still crying, more like screaming, but gave up fighting and went limp.</p>
<p>Chuck thinks it maybe because it was the first time Gabriel got the belt and he was a little scared from that. Chuck got up from the bathroom room and went to His room. He laid them on the bed and slipped under the soft and cool blankets. Chuck opened the side table and got a thing of ointment and Vaseline.</p>
<p>He pulled a still slightly crying Gabriel over his knee again, but this time more gently and softly put the two things on Gabriel’s burning butt. Chuck’s humming stopped and He got up off the bed. Gabriel sniffled and buried himself in the mountain of blankets and pillows, pulling his limbs into a small ball, his wings covering him protectively. Parry, of course, tucked in his elbow.<br/>
Gabriel didn’t even realize he was naked.</p>
<p>Chuck looked throw the closet and pulled out a large box. “Ok little one. Your robes are dirty from the bowl’s dust, dirt, and the sink water getting on it. Do you want to where Mikey’s old robes, Luci’s or Ralph’s?” Chuck asked gently.</p>
<p>Gabriel shook his head no. “No.”</p>
<p>“What about my old one? They will be a bi-“</p>
<p>“No.” Chuck put his lips into a thin line. He didn’t like Gabriel cutting Him off but He will let it slide this once.</p>
<p>“Gabe, you can’t be naked all day.” Gabriel tightened his wings as a way of saying he could wear his wings. “You can’t do that ether little one.”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged and turned his head. Chuck took a tried sigh and looked up at the ceiling. “Can I wear yours?” The question was so quite Chuck barley heard it. Chuck narrowed His eyes. Usually, Gabriel would be more then happy to wear Michael’s old robes.</p>
<p>“Ok.” Chuck grabbed the smallest shirt part of the old robe and brought it over. He struggled slightly because Gabriel wasn’t helping at all but slipped the robe on and it covered Gabriel’s entire body basically. Gabriel nuzzled down into the mattress and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Chuck winced. Gabriel really did need a nap after that little freak out and punishment, but he needed to do one more thing. “No no baby. You need to apologize to your brothers for making them look like liars and calling them names.” Gabriel shook his head and throw the blanket over his head.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to go anywhere near those... those... dicks. Ya. Dicks. He heard Michael say that once about something and Chuck yelling at him. “No.”</p>
<p>Chuck gritted His teeth. “גבריאל” Chuck said Gabriel’s full name in Hebrew. Gabriel sat up right away like the bed was suddenly cover in holy fire. Chuck picked the angel up, mindful of his bum, and walked through heaven to find His other children. </p>
<p>He found them in the globe room, watching the waves. That’s all Earth was at the moment. Just water. By the time an angel named Castiel is born, there will be fish and land around. “Boys, Gabriel would like to say something to you.” Gabriel was set down and he glared at them.</p>
<p>“I sorry for calling you butt heads.” He huffed and turned around. Chuck looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned around and looked at their general direction again. “And for making you look like liars.” Gabriel gritted out painfully and looked back at his Father. “Can I go now?”</p>
<p>Chuck raised an eyebrow. That’s not how apologies go with the four. They usually end with hugs. “You can go back to my room yes. I will be in after a few.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded and left the room faster then you could say “I have candy!” Chuck looked at the other three and they where looking at the door in confusion. “Care to explain when he is acting like that?”</p>
<p>Lucifer shrugged. “Maybe he’s just embarrassed?” Lucifer provided quietly. Chuck sighed heavily and walked out of the room.<br/>
___ </p>
<p>The next morning Gabriel wasn’t talking to anyone. Chuck didn’t think much of it because that normal after a punishment for him. “Dad, can we go to the garden today?” Raphael asked a little after breakfast.</p>
<p>Chuck hummed. “Ok. Be back around noon please!” Chuck shouted after His children. Chuck rolled His eyes at them and turned back to His paper He was writing on. Something about a boy named Sam Winchester, his soul and Gabriel’s grace being connected but being Lucifer’s vessel? Only Chuck understood.</p>
<p>Suddenly, in the middle of His writing, Chuck felt Gabriel’s grace being closer then it should be. “Gabriel?” Then He felt little hands on His feet. “Baby, why are you under the table and not with your brothers?”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged. “Parry and I don’t want to be with them Daddy.” Gabriel explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>Chuck looked at Gabriel then at the stuffed animal. Maybe... “Well Parry. Why don’t you and Gabriel want to be with the other three?” This was stupid. This was so stupid.</p>
<p>Gabriel made his voice deep as he put Parry in front of him, making it look like the platypus was talking. “Because they mean to me and Gabby.” </p>
<p>Chuck titled His head. Ok. Talking to Parry may actually be a good idea. “How are they mean?”</p>
<p>Parry’s head shook. “I can’t say. I get in trouble with Gabby if I do. Sorry.” Gabriel turned around then, back on Chuck’s legs. Concerned, Chuck picked His youngest up and put him in his lap.</p>
<p>“Gabriel I want- need you to tell me.” If his older brothers are physically hurting him, He needs to put a stop to it right away. It could effect Gabriel’s growth. If it’s emotionally and mentally, Chuck doesn’t even know what He would do.</p>
<p>Gabriel ignored Him and looked at what his Father was writing. Chuck covered it with another piece of paper, not only is it about Gabriel, but He seriously needs to know what is going on with His sons. “Daddyyy nooo.” Gabriel moaned pathetically as Chuck turned him around in His lap.</p>
<p>Now they where face to face. “I don’t wanna talk!”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t baby. But you need to. Tell me how they are being mean.”</p>
<p>Gabriel pouted. “No!”</p>
<p>“Gabriel.”</p>
<p>“Daddy.”</p>
<p>“Tell me.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“I will give you candy.” Oh Himself! He’s arguing with a 700 year old. (That’s about 7 for a human child.) Gabriel hummed.</p>
<p>“Still no.” </p>
<p>Ok. Time to go for the big one. “I will teach you how to fly some more.” Gabriel was getting really excited for flying lessons lately. I mean, he has the biggest wings out of his brothers, being the messenger and all.</p>
<p>Gabriel pouted. “No fair!” Gabriel glared at Him, Parry seeming to give Him a judgmental look, if a stuffie could do that. “I still not tell you.”</p>
<p>Chuck gritted His teeth together. “Gabe, come on. Tell me what they do to you. Do they hit you?”</p>
<p>“What!? No!”</p>
<p>“Say mean things?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes, but I say something mean back so it ok.” Ok that is just siblings being siblings.</p>
<p>“Do they call you names?”</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Duh! I call them names to!” Ok, also just being siblings.</p>
<p>“Do they take Parry?” Gabriel shrugged.</p>
<p>“Ya. They throw him around sometimes and I can’t get him back until they get bored. But it’s ok. I can learn how to fly like that.” Gabriel pouted a little and petted Parry.</p>
<p>Chuck sighed. Ok ya that was a little mean even for a sibling rivalry thing. Wait. That... oh no. “Gabriel?”</p>
<p>“Yes Daddy?” Gabriel’s innocent eyes looking up at Him.</p>
<p>“Can I see Parry for a moment?” Gabriel clutched him to his chest.</p>
<p>“Why?”Chuck shifted Gabriel.</p>
<p>“Daddy needs to do something. I will give him right back. I promise” Gabriel narrowed his eyes. </p>
<p>“Pinky promise?”He held out his pinky for Chuck to take.</p>
<p>“Pinky promise.” The hooked pinkies and Gabriel reluctantly gave Chuck Parry. “I’ll take good care of him. You, young angel, stay right here.” Gabriel saluted, something he sees Lucifer and Michael do sometimes.</p>
<p>Chuck left the kitchen/dining room and went to His house office. Sitting on the chair, He looked at Parry. Well... this could go two ways. Ether really badly, or really good. Chuck waved His hands around Parry. Light flooded the room and Chuck closed His eyes. This was His first time doing this. Give Him a break. Suddenly, He was standing, Party on the floor. Chuck picked him up and looked around. He was in the clay room, the one where Gabriel got in trouble yesterday.</p>
<p>“Guys, Daddy said we can’t be in here! Let’s leave before we get in trouble!” Oh? This... this is very bad. “Please? Daddy will get mad.”</p>
<p>“Damn right I will.” Chuck whispers. Chuck watched as Michael ignored his scared brother and giggled as Lucifer commented on the fact one of the thing she was working on looked like a Dick. “Lucifer!”</p>
<p>“Gabriel, stop being a baby and shut up.” Raphael poked Gabriel’s side. Chuck put his lips into a thin line. That was kind of mean.</p>
<p>“I not a baby Raphy!” Gabriel shouted and stomped his foot. Chuck disagreed. Gabriel is still a baby and always will be. No matter what. Still doesn’t give Raphael the right to call him one like that. Chuck watch Raphael for a moment. Grounded. So grounded.</p>
<p>“Luci Daddy said no touch!” Gabriel shrieked suddenly. Chuck looked over at what his youngest was yelling about. Lucifer picked something up and looked at it. Lucifer scoffed.</p>
<p>“He’s not gonna know unless if we break something.” Ya ok he had a point. Lucifer put the thing back down and flicked Gabriel’s forehead. Grounded.</p>
<p>“Don’t flick your brother Lucifer MorningStar.”</p>
<p>Gabriel rubbed the stop while glaring at his brothers. “He will know! He always does!” Gabriel argued. Chuck gave two points to Gabriel for not backing down and sticking up to his older brothers.</p>
<p>Michael grabs Gabriel’s stuffed platypus and called Lucifer and Raphael to get their attention. “Raph, go long!”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare Michael. Raphael so help me-“</p>
<p>Raphael smirked at walked backwards a few feet and Michael threw the platypus in his direction. Raphael throw it at Lucifer and then to Michael. It went in that order and Gabriel stood in the middle yelling at them with little tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“You are skipping dessert for three weeks, ground for two months, and will bring getting belted.” Chuck mutter to himself, knowing his children can’t hear him.</p>
<p>“Give him back! Stop it!” Gabriel did a pathetic attempt of flying to get his toy back. Chuck had to admit that it was kind of adorable. Michael was too distracted with looking at Gabriel, he was a bit close to one of the statues, to notice the stuffed animal flying past his head and knocking over a bowl. This bowl was supposed to do something, like save someone’s life or whatever.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Chuck cursed and slapped his forehead. Ya he was the worst dad ever.</p>
<p>“WHAT WAS THAT!? WHO IS IN THERE!?” A loud, angry, voice boomed from down the hall. Chuck blinked. Holy that was scary. Chuck watched as Lucifer pushed his baby brother to the mess and sighed loudly. He fucked up.</p>
<p>Before His past self came into the room, He knew what happened next thank you very much, He looked at Parry. “Shut up.” He grumbled to the innocent stuffie. Chuck snapped his fingers and he was back in present time.</p>
<p>“Gabriel!” Chuck shouted and ran out of the room, Parry in his arms. “Gabriel, baby!?” Gabriel ran out from the corner.</p>
<p>“Yes Daddy?” Chuck ignored the slight question and worry from His baby boy. Chuck picked him up and clutched him to His chest. “Daddy are you ok?” Chuck placed Gabriel’s small head into his neck and rocked them. “Daddy?”</p>
<p>Chuck ignored the slightly scared boy and just held him. Gabriel moved around a bit and got comfortable, having a feeling they will be on the floor like this for a bit.<br/>__</p>
<p>The next day, Michael was ground for two months with a bright red butt, Raphael had a red butt am dead grounded for two months and a half, and Lucifer had the same punishment as Michael. Gabriel was being spoiled rotten by Chuck for the next week. (Of course Chuck had some ground rules for that.)</p>
<p>[Back to the waves and music and the Dean Cave]</p>
<p>It was silent. Completely silent. “Well I guess that’s why kids have stuffed animals.” Dean broke it. Of course he did. Gabriel laughed loudly and throw a pillow at him.</p>
<p>All was ok now. Well, until next story time in this disfunctional family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>